Mailbox posts of the type having a vertical support member and one or more horizontal support members are in widespread use in rural and semi-rural areas. These mailbox posts are typically located immediately adjacent to a road or street, so that the mail delivery person in a vehicle can open the mailbox and collect and/or insert mail without getting out of the delivery vehicle. In order to facilitate this mail delivery procedure, U.S. Postal Service guidelines require that the mailbox be positioned at a height of 41 to 45 inches above the road/street surface.
Because of the proximity of the mailbox and post to the road, they are often damaged or detached by snowplowing—either by direct impact or by the pressure of snow pushed against them. During snow storms, therefore, it is useful to be able to adjust the mailbox post so that the mailbox is more out of the way of plows and roadside snow piles. Even if a mailbox is designed to allow it to be displaced from the path of snow plows, however, the homeowner is often not present to make the adjustment before the snow plows arrive. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mailbox support structure in which the height of the mailbox above the road/street surface is remotely adjustable.